


In the Void

by xneverconformx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xneverconformx/pseuds/xneverconformx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's omni vision could see everything. Everything but her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Void

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Rose being unable to see Roxy because of her Void powers. I am working on a companion piece from Roxy's POV

It was low again. The tallest bottle of vermouth had dipped though only slightly compared to the gin beside it, and there were olives gone again. Three, and there was brine missing from the bottle.

Martinis. She'd always been partial to martinis. Even in her new state she still drank them dry, and dirty. Just like she always had.

With a sigh, You turned from the large glass cabinet. Yes, you knew it was wrong. Giving a child liquor, or rather, turning that blind eye for her to take it herself. But.. It was how you knew. It was the only way sometimes you knew.

At first you couldn't explain it. It started around when Roxy turned 12, she would just, disappear. Gone. Even from you. You thought it was impossible, you could see everyone, and everything. And yet your own daughter would slip under the radar. The first time she popped back up, you'd let her have it. A stern lecture, a steady grounding, only to be met with cries that she'd been in her room the whole time.

Bullshit, you'd checked, many times. She was never there.

The next time it happened, she was out all night. Again, grounding and her phone taken away.  Been in bed sleeping was the worst excuse you'd ever heard, you'd sat guard by the window all night, and no one had been there.

It slowly got worse, and worse. Until finally, finally you understood. She was 14, and she was sitting at the at the table, doing her homework. Things were beyond strained between you at this point. The rules were stern and set, and yet she still kept breaking them. Curfew was tight, and grades were everything.  You turned your back for a moment to get something and she was gone. Just. Gone. No sounds, the chair hadn't moved, the half sandwich still untouched. Your eyes went wide, there was no way. No way she was doing this, not around you. Not around your powers.

Then slowly, just as though a you were looking at her through a TV with a wonky antenna she slowly faded back into your view, giving you a look.  
"Mom? What are you staring at" she asked, as though she'd been repeating herself, the exasperation clear in her voice. You just shook out your head, muttering some pathetic excuse before leaving the room quickly.

Void.

She was in the void.

It was like some cruel ironic twist this game was always so desperate to give. A seer that can see everything, should make parenting a piece of cake, until you can't see your own child. After that, you never knew if she was there or not. Life became a tiptoed game of hide and seek in your own house. Sitting at the table, you'd watch the bus go by, never knowing if she was on it or not. What if the house caught fire, how would you know if she got out? If she hurt herself and lay screaming for hours, would you hear her to help?

You could tell it was getting worse, you rarely saw her anymore.  Just little traces that she'd been around. The liquor cabinet was your biggest sign. Each little dip a sign she was still there, still taking something, still alright.

Or as alright as a 15 year old could be, driven to drinking by what she assumed was a neglectful mother. Still you fill the bottles again each day, to watch the liquid drop, counting in the day how many times, how much. You can't help her but you can still try and gauge her mood each day by how much she takes.

You caught sight of her phone once, when she left it out by the couch.  
 **"i miss wehn she usde to yell @ me"**   you see on the screen and it breaks your heart. How can you yell at someone who isn't there.

 

You take to leaving notes around. _Clean your room, dinner at 6, do your homework, I'm going out_. But it doesn't help. You sit through a silent dinner, why would you talk when you can't hear the answers.  You leave out 10$ sometimes in case she wants to go out, but you would never hear her ask permission.

You never thought you would see the day you were desperate for the game to start, for her to get control. So you can explain you did care.

But you know, your time will come before she gets to hear it, just like she passed before you got to hear what her excuse was.

Because now, thinking about it. You know she had to have had something.

And you're sorry.


End file.
